Ink and Parchment
by Marissaaaa
Summary: After the Second Wizarding War, Hermione and Ginny stay in touch through letters.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione,

You witch! I haven't heard from you in weeks, or anyone else besides Mum and Dad, for that matter.

Well, anyway, everything is going great on my end of the broomstick. Quite literally, actually!

 _The_ _Daily Prophet_ just named me number one _Most_ _Hottest and Newest Chaser of the Year._

Don't give me that look either, 'Mione! I saw your face when they named you the number one _Most Successful and Intelligent Witches in Britain_ last year!

Training is kicking my arse in more ways than one, however. Just the day before yesterday I almost fell off my broom, but caught the end of my broomstick with my ankle... right before I was headed towards my deathbed. Just kidding! Except not really - just don't tell mum what I said or I'll send Crookshanks catnip and we all know how he gets.

Not only that, our captain, Gwenog Jones, is such a hardarse. I'm not even exaggerating. She wakes us up at the most ungodly hours to train. Just yesterday she woke us all up at three o'clock in the morning to _run._ Yes, run! Five miles! At _three in the morning!_ I'm still upset about that one, if you can't tell. I swear Oliver Wood wasn't this bad. _Truly._ And don't even try argue, or perhaps, _reason_ with the women either. She's bloody mad!

It's honestly like one of those Muggle military bootcamps. And while I'm sore and exhausted and kind of lonely at times, I'm so, so _happy._

I'm living my _dream_ , Hermione. And I refuse to let anyone take that away from me.

I hope to hear from you. I know you, dumb and dumber are out during your Auror training, trying to make the world a better place, but I'm always an owl away.

Miss you,

Ginny

 _P.S: Did you catch my Muggle reference? (;_

.

Ginny,

I know! And all I can really say is I'm sorry. I'm not lying when I say I've been crazy busy. I'm sure Harry and Ron are too, that's probably why you haven't heard from them. Don't feel too bad though, I haven't heard or seen them in the last three weeks either.

They're off with the males and I've been in a group of female Aurors for the last few weeks training with them in the middle of nowhere. I'm talking acres of bright green grass with no one around for miles. It was peaceful except for the intense training, so I can understand your pain.

I miss you too, Gin, and Harry and Ron and it's a bittersweet feeling but like you - I'm so happy too. These women I've been around the past few weeks have enriched my mind with so many techniques and new spells and hexes. It's been a mind blowing experience and I've met some alright peers here as well. I hope _you_ are playing nice with your teammates, Ginny!

And actually, George and Angelina are watching Crookshanks - go right ahead. I still owe George one after he dyed my hair _pink_ in my sleep. I swear, your mum dropped him his head too many times as an infant.

Anyway, this will probably be my last letter for awhile, unfortunately. In a couple of days, we'll be leaving and going on solo survival missions in the wilderness - wish me luck. I've done this with Harry and Ron, but I'm nervous, Gin. It'll just be _me_ and me alone and I'm not sure if I'm ready to face that.

I haven't been alone in a really long time.

I hope all is well and you _stop_ falling off broomsticks,

Hermione

 _P.S: I did. You make me so proud._

.

Hermione,

I'm writing this as soon as I got your letter just so I can catch you in time before you leave - _hopefully._

You don't have to reply back, seeing as you can't really, I suppose, but I _had_ to tell someone.

And I don't quite trust my teammates enough yet to not run off gossiping to _Witch Weekly._ Merlin, I can already see the headlines.

Bloody hell, I'm rambling.

 _IbrokeupwithHarrythroughaletter_.

I'm so awful, I know.

 _I know._

But it had to be done, 'Mione. I've gotten more letters from _you_ than him and just thinking about him makes my heart hurt.

I'm tired of loving and giving my all to someone who can't even give me the time of day to do the same. If I was ever being honest with myself, me and Harry have been on a downward spiral since the end of the War. Hell, last year during his first year of Auror training, I wrote him letters _every_ day, 'Mione, every single damn day. For every ten letters of mine, I got maybe one back and I tried to not let it bother me - tried to not let it break my heart, tried to convince myself he needed space and time to heal from everything.

And then, when I got the callback from the _Holyhead Harpies,_ he wasn't excited or sad or mad. He kissed me on the cheek and went to have a butterbeer with Ron! I threw him a whole damn party when he got accepted into Auror training!

Maybe I am overreacting and it was petty of me to break it off through owl, but it felt so _right._ It felt like this huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders and I could finally breathe again.

I'm not _Harry Potter's_ girlfriend.

I'm Ginny Weasley and it's time I start acting like it again.

Stay safe,

Ginny

.

Ginny,

I'm writing this as I pack this morning. It's raining, too. _Lovely._

I will write a longer response when I have the time, but if you're happy, Gin, that's all that matters at the end of the day.

I miss you.

I wish I could write more, but I really have to go if I want to send this before I leave.

Talk to you soon,

Hermione

.

Hermione,

So, I got really tipsy and kissed a girl.

And liked it.

 _Witch Weekly_ somehow has the picture on their front page.

Oops.

With love,

Ginny

.

 **Notes** : I'm thinking maybe 10 chapters. I hope you guys like this idea and let me know your thoughts. (:

Check out my other stories as well!

xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny,

Next time you want to write with me with unexpected news, please enchant the letter with a warning sign and make sure I'm not drinking my morning coffee.

Don't give me that look either, Gin. I drink coffee now. It gives me a sense of accomplishment in the mornings and makes me feel like I might actually have my life together.

Anyway, you forgot to mention one tiny, small, left out detail...

You snogged _Cho Chang?!_ Please, please, for the love of Merlin, tell me how you managed to break up with your longterm boyfriend and snog his ex-girlfriend in the same week? Only you, I swear.

Also, I managed to snag a copy of _Witch Weekly_ (never thought I'd say - write that) and it's a very sexy picture, if I do say so myself.

Don't know how Harry's going to feel about that one.

I've decided to stay out of this adventure. That's all you, my friend.

Write back soon,

Hermione

.

Hermione,

Listen, in my defense, we had just won our Quidditch match and were out celebrating and I was sad and happy and drunk all at the same time.

And Cho looked _pretty_.

I guess she thought I looked pretty, too, oy?

Don't worry, I know you smiled.

Also, I'm upset I didn't get letter from you for _weeks_. I know, I know, you got super top secret Auror stuff going on, I just missed you.

Anyway, enough of that emotional bullshit. You know I don't do well in that area of my life.

I hope I hear from you soon,

Ginny

 _P.S: How did your solo mission go? Did you go crazy? I knew you'd crack eventually._

.

Ginny,

I'm writing this in the middle of the night, in a Muggle tent, under the stars with only myself and wand for light. And no, it's not because I _have_ too, I just felt suffocated and claustrophobic in the room with all the other female Aurors.

Only for you, of course. I wanted to get this letter out to you before I disappear again for another few weeks.

(I know, I'm sorry)

In my defense, I can't wait until Auror training is over too.

Although, I've learned so much. My brain is so fired up and ready to learn anything and everything I can. Honestly, Gin, I want the knowledge of _everything_.

Every spell, hex, charm, nonverbal, offense and defense, old rituals... I can't stop until I learn all I can learn.

My solo mission went great. At first, I felt so alone and scared, if I'm being honest with myself because I had never been so open and vulnerable with only myself and magic.

It was an eyeopener. I know more about myself now than I ever could.

I was literally in the middle of nowhere, I couldn't even tell you where if I wanted too, but it was so _beautiful_ and enchanting and magical.

I was one with nature and magic and I believe I discovered myself out there.

After the War, I didn't know who I was. I mean, I _did._ I was Harry Potter's bestfriend, brightest witch of my age, war heroine and I didn't think I would ever know myself outside of those labels.

But I _do._

I do now and I've never felt so free.

I'll be leaving early in the morning tomorrow. They haven't told us no information on what we're doing or where we're going. It's so frustrating not knowing what's going.

I'll write to you as soon I can,

Hermione

.

Ginny,

You call off our relationship in a owl and then in the same week _snog_ Cho Chang?!

Have you fallen off the broomstick one too many times?

I've been in the wilderness for _weeks_ and the first mail I recieve is a breakup letter, letters of condolences on our "torn relationship" and a copy of _Witch Weekly_ with the cover of you sticking your tongue down my ex-girlfriend's throat.

So, excuse me, if I'm a little bloody pissed.

Harry

.

Harry,

I'm sorry.

Ginny

 _P.S: Cho's a better kisser than_ you.

.

Ginny,

Hey! Sorry, I haven't wrote in awhile. I haven't really seen or talk to anyone in bloody minute. They separated me and Harry weeks ago and I haven't seen Hermione for even longer.

I miss them and you. I'm learning a lot of new stuff and meeting lots of new faces. Hopefully, I can catch one of your Quidditch games one of these days.

By the way, mum wants to know if you got the sweets she sent you? She said you haven't owled her in awhile. And Bill and Charlie said you need to write them before they come and embarass you in front of all your little Quidditch friends.

Anyway, I got to go. I still need to write Harry and Hermione. I have no clue what they've been up too.

Talk to you soon,

Ron

.

Ron,

You sound so grown up.

Aw, I knew it'd happen eventually, I just didn't think this soon.

And yes, I did get the sweets and you can tell Bill and Charlie the mail works _both_ ways!

I think I might miss you.

Talk to you soon,

Ginny

.

Hermione,

You wanting to know everything isn't news to no one. I'm just kidding, it's one of your best qualities.

Also, are you turning into one of those Muggle hippies? If so, I'm so down. Let's get the flower crowns and dresses and stop shaving. Sounds amazing.

Write soon,

Ginny

.

Ginny,

 _Please_ tell me why Merlin and all the Gods in the world decided to curse _me_ and assign Draco bloody fucking Malfoy as my permanent Auror partner?!

Hermione

.

 **Notes:** Please, let me know your thoughts and opinions and suggestions of what you want to see! This is a fun, short story and I just want it to be a good time. Please review (:


End file.
